Amazing
by JapaneseFightingSquirrel
Summary: Just a bit of fluff that I thought of when I heard the song 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars. Harry tries to get Draco to confess his feeling for Hermione. Draco X Hermione. Chapter 2 finally up!
1. Just The Way You Are

Ugh! How did I get in to this mess? I groaned as my head fell into my hands.

"What's wrong, mate?" I turned to see Harry walk through the portrait hole of the heads common room. The common room that I happen to share with my current problem.

"Just. . . stuff." I answered with a sigh. I ran my hand quickly through my already messy blonde hair. I could feel Harry's unwavering stare as I tried to ignore him and act casual. I picked up my guitar and started quietly playing the new Raving Hippogriffs song.

"Tell her."

Tell her. _Tell her. _That's all he had to say! I stopped playing and looked up at him.

"I do tell her. Everyday." I replied just loud enough for him to hear. I turned back to my guitar and started creating my own 'masterpiece', and hopefully I'd finish this one.

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

"Well maybe you could . . ." He stopped what he was about to say at the sound of someone coming down the stairs. We both looked around to see Hermione enter the room.

"Oh hey, Harry, I didn't hear you come in. Anyway I'm glad your here, so guys do I look okay?" Hermione said while spinning around so that we could see that back of her too. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple dark green jumper which went just below her hips. She'd let her hair just do it's thing and go wild, only it wasn't wild any more it had calmed in to soft waves that ran down her back with her fringe framing her caramel eyes nicely, it was simple but beautiful.

"You look great 'Mione" Harry helpfully chimed in.

"Beautiful, 'Mione" I said while trying to convey how beautiful I think she is through my words, but apparently she has a shield.

"Yeah. . . of course . . . thank you, Draco." She rolled her eyes as she headed for the portrait hole. "I'll see you guys in a bit, Ron and I are going to Hogsmeade. Are you sure you guys won't come?"

_When I compliment her, she wont believe me_

"Yeah, I'm not bothered and I've got detention in a bit with Filch so there's no point going really." Harry said while getting out a packet of Bearty Botts Beans.

"Draco?" I looked up at her and saw hope in her eyes, maybe? No of course I didn't, I'm not _him _she doesn't really want me there, she's just being polite.

"Er, no thank you Hermione. I'm going to work on my next big hit" I stood up with mock pride for my statement, hey I'm a dramatic person, I can't help it. My reward for this was the tinkling of a laugh going through the portrait hole. I sighed again and sat down. "Let's me have some of them, will you?" I pointed at the beans.

"Yeah here." He threw the bag at me but I caught it just before it hit my head.

"Thanks" I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, why don't you write a song for her?"

"What? No way, I'm not going to embarrass myself into the next century for a girl. . . . besides she'd still pick _weasel_." I slumped in to my chair and popped a bean in my mouth. Toast.

"I duno. Ron's been kinda strange for a while now and frankly its weird. Yuck, marmite! Sorry, I mean he's still my friend and everything, it's just . . . oh I don't know."

We sat in silence munching on beans for a while. Okay, I know your probably wondering why, I, Draco Malfoy, am on a first name basis with the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die, well actually more like almost best friend status. Your also probably wondering how I came to be in love with Hermione Granger as well. No, I don't mean in _love _I just like her, like her, you know? . . . It was in the war, I had become a spy for the Order. My mother refused to be a spy for the Order but she didn't exactly like what Voldemort's plans were either, so when push came to shove she helped the Order. As for my father, you may ask, well lets just say that I couldn't give a flying pigs brain about him, so just don't go there.

On one of the various Order meetings Harry came up to me and offered a truce between us and I was in no position to refuse so I reluctantly agreed. As we met, meeting after meeting, we started talking about random things to take our mind off the war and realised that we had more in common than we thought. A few weeks after Harry and I started getting along Hermione decided that she trusted Harry's judgement enough to give me a chance, and since then the three of us have been pretty close.

Weasley, however still hates me to this day and I can't really argue with that given I hate him just as much.

Hermione, I found, soon became the point in the day I would look forward to. I'd start noticing that her caramel eyes would light up when she learned something new or laughed when she found something genuinely funny rather than when she'd laugh to please people.

"Ugh! I think I just ate pigeon poop!" Harry suddenly broke my train of thought.

"Wait, you actually know what pigeon poop tastes like?" I asked a grin spreading across my face.

"Well I was sunbathing and . . . hey that's not the point!" Annoyed at his slip up, Harry stood up and stormed towards the door. "Tell anyone and I'll tell Hermione!"

"Hey, where are you going? I won't tell anybody, but on second thought, maybe if you tell Hermione she'll believe you! That's great you do it!" I said stumbling out of my chair.

"No, I shouldn't have said that! _You_ have to tell her Draco. End of. I'm not doing it for you. . . and I'm going to see Ginny before I hang in the dungeons by my thumbs." He grinned and headed for the portrait hole. "See ya later, mate."

"Yeah, see ya." I said as I slumped back in to my chair. Hmph how do I make her believe me?

Ugh! I think I just ate pigeon shit!

-o-O-o-

"Hermione, come on, open the door." I knocked on the door to her room again. It must have been the millionth time of doing so.

After only a few hours at Hogsmeade Hermione had come running through the common room we shared and went straight upstairs to her room. Shutting the door with a loud bang. Throwing my book carelessly on the sofa I followed her upstairs to see what was wrong.

I've been sat outside this door for an half an hour - no scratch that, forty-five minutes - trying to get her to let me in. I stood up and stretched and decided to try again in a bit.

Just as I was about to turn and go down stairs I heard some sniffing inside and someone walking towards the door. I heard the lock click just before the door swung open. Hermione stood there in her blue pyjamas and her fluffy white slipper boots, staring up at me with a questioning gaze. Her eyes were a little red as if she'd been crying, but had stopped a while ago.

"Hey" she mumbled so quietly it was barely audible. She shifted her feet uncomfortably as if she was embarrassed. I sighed.

"Are you going to let me in now?"

"Yeah okay." She walked back into her room and climbed on to the bed, scrunching herself up while surrounded by cushions. I carefully sat on the end of her bed surveying her current state. Apart from her red eyes and lack of communication for the past forty-five minutes she did't seem upset at all. She merely seemed bored. "So . . . What happened today with weasel?"

She stared at me for a long moment, long enough for me to think that she wasn't going to answer at all when she said "It's over"

I stared at her just trying to comprehend what she had just said. _It's over. _My heart did a somersault in my chest. I could feel a grin starting to form at my lips. I internally groaned. I can't just go grinning at her like a madman when she only broke up with her boyfriend about an hour ago! Stupid, insensitive Draco, wait, at least, to grin like a madman when she's not in the same room as you!

"Er . . . So, what did he do?" I asked slightly awkwardly as I tried to restrain my inner joy.

"Why do you think he did something? I could have done something to cause us to slit up." She questioned me, her eyes ,ever curious, burned into mine.

"Well it's Weasley. What more is there to say?" A small smile graced her lips at my response. Though it was only small I could have swore my heart stop for a moment and all I could do was stare. Oh, er, snap out of it, Draco, you idiot! Come on. She's looking at you as if your a complete moron. God, I am a moron, internal slap! "Er, so what did he do then?"

"Nothing much. I went in to the book shop to pick up my order and when I came out I saw him flirting with a group of girls. . . heavy flirting." How dare he! That two faced troll! How dare he treat my Hermione like that, he has no right to talk to her. Correction he has no right to live. Okay I'm going a little far with that one considering that she doesn't look particularly upset, just thoughtful.

"Er, not meaning to provoke anything but why aren't you upset? He was your boyfriend who was heading towards unfaithful and your just sat there really calm." I was officially confused. It has been known for her to have the worlds biggest screaming fit if a very handsome young Slytherin accidently knocked over her ink bottle when he tripped over that ginger monstrosity the she calls a cat. However nothing other than a few tears earlier were shed for the weasel.

"Well I was upset. I threw my books at him, said that it was over and came back to the castle as quickly as I could." Ah now that sounded more like my Hermione. I couldn't deny the smirk that slipped it's way across my face this time. Stupid Weasley, and knowing Hermione it would have been big and heavy books that hit him. "Stop it. It's not funny" Hermione scolded me though she found it pretty hard to keep the smile from her face also.

"I'm sorry but it is. It's just imagining Weasley getting hit by those books, I wish you could have taken a photo for me, I would frame it and hang it pride of place above my mantle." I said grinning wildly now. My head snapped over to look at Hermione as soon as I heard her wonderful laugh. I looked just in time to see her cover up her mouth and her cheeks turn a little red. She hates her laugh, though I have no clue why. God I loved her laugh. It took every ounce of self control for me not to jump over to her and kiss her right there and then.

_Her laugh, she hates but I think its so sexy_

"Hermione! Are you okay?" We both turned to face the door of Hermiones room to see Harry running up the stairs. He walked in and froze. "Mione, you seem . . . happy?"

"Hmm, I think I am." she answered carefully. Then her eyes rested on something in Harry's hand. "Oh, my books, you have them, thank you so much I didn't want to have to order them again."

"Huh, oh, yeah. Ron brought them with him. He told me to tell you - oh wait a sec" he rummaged in his pocked and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Ahem - 'Mione I'm so sorry I've been a complete idiot, please give me another chance. Though you also need to lighten up a bit I was only talking to those girls and it would help if you showed me a little more attention. love Ron, P.S. have you done your Potions essay yet 'cause I need some help with mine.' - well that was lovely but if I were you Mione, I wouldn't. . . he's a complete ungrateful twat and anyway I like you best like this." Harry smiled at her the caring brotherly way he always did. "Besides, it'll give someone else a chance to win your heart." He looked pointedly at me. I felt like punching him. Hermione though wasn't looking, she had been putting her books away.

"It's true Mione, your amazing the way you are, oh and you never said why your not upset any more" I said to try and turn the conversation back before Hermione started questioning Harry.

"Hmm, well I guess it's because when I thought back on what happened I realised that I wasn't actually bothered that he did what he did. I was just more upset that my friend betrayed me. Which means that I've been over him for a while now, I just didn't see it. Also he's always been an ungrateful twat that's another reason why I had to end it, and er, thank you, Harry, Draco for what you just said." She blushed a little at what they had said to her.

Both Harry and myself just stared at the young witch in question. She was over him? Really? It really did seem like it. So does that mean that I have a chance? Apparently the-boy-who-just-doesn't-know-when-to-shut-up thought so too.

"So, Draco, how's your song coming along?" Is that a smirk that I see on his face. I turned away from him so I wouldn't deprive the Weasley girl (who actually is pretty cool, not that I would ever say that to her face) of children.

"Your actually writing a song? Your not going to just stop half way through like normal are you?" Hermione questioned me a small smile seeping on to her beautiful face.

"Yeah, it's coming on great." I replied smiling back at her. Damn now I actually have to write the damn thing.

-o-O-o-

Days started to pass in a blur, constantly together. Hermione and me . . . and sometimes Harry . . . and sometimes the Weasley girl Ginny. Days became weeks and I was the happiest that I've been in a long time.

"Draco, I thought you said you were writing a song, and that you were going to finish it." Hermione said one day in the library. Harry looked up from his homework to grin at me.

"Yeah, Draco, What about this song, huh? You haven't conveniently forgotten about it have you?" Why the hell was he my best friend.

"..." I mumbled.

"Hmm, what was that, Draco, I couldn't quiet hear that." Harry said with a smirk firmly in place on his face.

"I said that I have finished it"

"Ooh really? Can I hear it?" Hermione looked at me expectantly.

"Erm, sure, but later, okay?" Shit, I didn't think that she would actually ever want to hear it.

"Oh, I want to listen too." Ginny piped up. Damn.

"Sure later." How do I get out of this one?

"Well, how about now? Everyone who wants to hear it is right here, so now would be the opportune moment." Harry said while watching Draco's inner struggle unfold.

"Er, I don't have my guitar with me right now, so I can't."

"Oh, no problem" Harry replied grinning. "Accio guitar."

The bugger!

We turned to the entrance of the library and soon heard the guitar flying quickly through the air, as well as many shouts about a flying guitar almost hitting them. I caught it when it finally arrived at it's destination. I stared at it then at the-boy-who-just-might-die, to see him sit back in his chair looking at me expectantly.

"Mate, we're in the library I can't play in here, you'll still have to wait till later."

"Oh, I don't think anyone will mind if you play one song. Plus Madam Prince has just left for her lunch break and won't be back for about ten to fifteen minutes." He has officially stolen my _Malfoy smirk _the bugger.

"Please Draco, I want to hear it and I'll probably forget later." Hermione pleaded, humph, well Hermione I was counting on you forgetting later. I looked at her - mistake number one - she looked adorable just looking at me with excitement and curiosity. I kept on looking - mistake number two - she smiled the heart melting smile she has which I cannot refuse and a part of me thinks she knows that.

"Ugh, fine. Just don't hate it." I positioned myself more comfortably and tuned my guitar.

"Draco, stop putting it off" Harry warned.

I sighed and started playing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

I could feel the others watching me and could hear more people from around the library coming closer to watch.

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She wont believe me_

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

I glanced up at Hermione and she gave me an encouraging smile. She was the one who inspired this song so why shouldn't I tell her? I looked directly into her eyes as I started to sing the rest of the song.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

I watched her face melt from encouraging smile to shock as she registered that I was singing about _her, _to _her. _I was worried for a moment that she wouldn't like what I was doing but soon a shy smile replaced her shock as she listen to _her _song.

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

She then turned bright red but didn't seem unhappy by this news. She then let out a nervous laugh. Perfect timing Mione.

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

When I finished I placed my guitar next to the table and without even asking or giving any warning I lent down and kissed her. The thing that made me especially happy though was the fact that she didn't even hesitate to kiss back.

Thinking back, I don't really remember much else from that day. Maybe because I was just so happy that I'd finally told the girl I loved how I felt in probably the most embarrassing way ever, so it rendered the rest of the day pointless to remember. Or it could have been that not two minutes after I kissed Hermione I was rendered unconscious by the weasel. Normally he wouldn't have had a chance against me but the sneaky devil got me when I wasn't expecting it.

The only things I need to know now are:

I hate the Weasel.

I like the girl Weasley, she is a nice person.

Harry Potter is my best friend.

Hermione Granger has been my girlfriend for eighteen months.

Just one more thing: Don't forget the ring tonight.

-o-O-o-o-O-o-o-O-o-o-O-o-o-O-o-

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :D

I do not own Harry Potter


	2. Marry You

I could feel my palms getting sweaty as I paced back and forth in my best friends front room. God I'm so nervous. I've never been this nervous about anything before.

"Calm down mate, your going to be fine. Besides at this rate your not going to do my carpet any good." I looked up at Harry to see him trying to contain his laughter. My eyes narrowed in response.

"Yeah well just you wait till it's your turn then we'll see who's laughing." Harry just stared at me trying to work out if I was serious or not. In the end he decided that I was and dropped himself on to the couch with a sigh.

"Just sit down for a moment and calm down, it won't be that bad." He pushed his glasses back up his nose as he looked at me. "So your worried that she'll say no, right?"

"Well, yeah. What do I do if I propose to her and she says no. I'll look like a moron." I could feel myself getting more and more wound up. What if she says no, what do I do if she _does_ say no? I'm so confused. Hmm maybe I shouldn't ask her, yep I won't ask her and then I won't have to ask myself these stupid questions.

Then it happened. A high pitched squeal that could burst the ear drums of a mandrake. I spun around to find that it was Ginny who was the source of the god forsaken noise. She was stood behind the sofa (god knows when she came in the room, because I sure didn't hear her come in) she was wearing baby pink pyjamas and her hair was in a rough ponytail. I could just imagine pink bunny slipper on her feet, it would finish the look quiet nicely. Haha.

"Gin, can you please not do that again. Ever." Harry said turning around to look at his girlfriend.

"Sorry." She said a little sheepishly. She lent down and pecked Harry on the lips before turning back to me. "Your going to ask Hermione to marry you?"

oOo

"Where are we going?" Hermione giggled as I guided her to where she would be sat.

"Right, okay. You can take off the blindfold nnnnnow." I said while stepping back from her.

She carefully took the blindfold off making sure it didn't catch on her hair. She was wearing a green sundress that fell just below her knees and matching green ballet flats. Her hair fell perfectly down her back in those tidy but chaotic waves of hers. She was simply amazing. She did however, put up a little bit of a fight with me when I gave her the dress and shoes to wear.

_*Flashback*_

"_Draco, that's a summer dress. I'll freeze!"_

"_No you won't you'll be fine."_

"_There's almost two feet of snow out there and you expect me to go out there wearing a summer dress and no jacket!"_

"_Yes"_

"_Can I at least have my boots?"_

"_Nope"_

"_What? What are these? Are you trying to freeze me to death?" Hermione stared down at the shoes I had just gave her. "Why are you giving me these to wear anyway?"_

"_Shh, can't tell you." I grinned at her. "Now put them on so we can go."_

_Hermione sighed and went up to our bedroom to get changed. When she came back down I took her hand and led her to the door._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Can't tell you" I repeated. "Oh, I almost forgot." I dug my hand in my jacket pocket searching for her blindfold. Hermione looked at the blindfold suspiciously before turning her gaze onto me._

"_What's that for?"_

"_It's so you don't know where we are going until you get there."_

_She pursed her lips and glared at the blindfold before sighing and letting me put in on for her._

_*End of Flashback*_

It's all a part of my plan you see.

When Hermione looked around I heard a small gasp slip through her lips as she realised where we were. We were on a hill over looking the lake that was near our home. We came here a lot in the summer. Well when I say 'we' I mean Hermione dragged me out here a lot in the summer to have picnics or go for a walk etc. She had said to me once that she would love to have a picnic in the snow but obviously it wouldn't be very convenient considering how cold it would be.

I had charmed the area where we would usually sit in the summer so it would stay warm and charmed the snow so it would not melt. I had laid a blanket on the floor under the tree we always sat at and had made up a picnic hamper that was sat on the edge of the blanket. Well actually I had asked mothers house elf to make a hamper up because I'm really not good with food, and Hermione won't let us have our own house elf. We were actually also pretty lucky that it was a clear night because all the stars were out so the view did look pretty good from up here. My guitar was propped up against the tree but I'm not sure that Hermione has seen it.

"It's wonderful" Hermione whispered to me, a smile forming on her lips. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Excellent, I was going for that response." I laughed. "You hungry?"

"Yes, what food did you bring?"

"Er, have a look." Because I have absolutely no idea. Maybe I should have checked what was in there before going to get Hermione. Well it's too late now.

"Mmm cheesecake, that's a little fancy for a picnic don't you think? So what's the occasion?" Hermione looked up at me from where she sat with the hamper.

"What makes you think that there's an occasion?" I asked smiling as I sat next to her.

"Hmm, well I'm no Sherlock but all the secretive behaviour makes me think that it's an occasion."

"Erm well it is, I guess." Huh was I really that obvious? "Wait who's Sherlock?"

"Oh never mind I'll tell you another time. So what is the occasion?"

"Right, okay well I was going to wait until after we ate something but you already caught me out."

"Oh I'm sorry, we could still eat first if you want?" Hermione asked worriedly. I couldn't help but laugh. I lent forward and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you 'Mione."

"I love you too."

"Well that's good because I've wrote a new song that I want you to hear."

"Really? That's why were on a romantic picnic, because you've wrote a new song." Hmm she's not looking too impressed by that news. Shit, what do I do? Right, okay, she already knows the song exists so I can't really back out now. Crap. Draco man up and just do it. . . . . NOW, she's staring at you like your a moron. "Er, Draco? Are you okay?" I heard Hermione speak up.

"Yeah fine, so yeah erm this picnic isn't for the song. Both the song and the picnic are for you. So yeah you ready?"

"Yes." She said quietly as I positioned myself more comfortably to play my guitar.

"Okay this is for you okay?" She smiled and nodded at me to signal for me to start playing. "Okay then."

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

I looked up at her to see her eyes widen a little with shock. Hmm cute.

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh, come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

I saw the smile that spread across her beautiful face as she listened to me sing to her.

'_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring_

_Let the choir bells sing like_

_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_

_Let's just run, girl_

_If we wake up and you_

_Wanna break up, that's cool_

_No, I won't blame you_

_It was fun, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

'_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

She was smiling broadly now and even had some teas in her eyes. I never thought Hermione would get tearful when I proposed to her.

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

I had barley put my guitar down before I rolled over backwards from Hermione crushing me with a hug. I laughed at her and pulled away. She looked at me with a brilliant smile lighting up her face and tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

She nodded a few times before she choked out "Yes" I couldn't contain my smile any longer, I tangled my hand in her hair and pulled her towards me. I gave her probably one of the most passionate kisses I had ever given her in the eighteen months we'd been together, or that time we played truth or dare after a meeting to lighten up the mood a little in the war.

"I love you" I whispered as I pulled out the ring to show her.

"It's beautiful Draco, thank you. I love you too." I slid the ring on to her waiting finger and kissed it. I quickly went back to kissing my fiancé and soon the food was completely forgotten.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Thank you for reading. I couldn't decide if I should write this one or not so I'm sorry if it's not that good but I hope you enjoyed it.

Song: _Marry You_ by _Bruno Mars_

Sorry it took so long to update but fanfic had an error but anyways thank you again :)


	3. AN

Thank you very much for reviewing and reading :D

If you have any songs which you would like me to do a one-shot for - any couple, though I am partial to a bit of Dramione myself - just send me a messege and I'll have a go :)

I just want to add that I'm starting a new story which is a Sirius/OC story if anyones interested. Which should be on my page now but I'm not insisting you read it:

read it or don't I don't mind.

Thanks again x


End file.
